<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Start of the Honeymoon Phase by Caughtintherains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086955">Start of the Honeymoon Phase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains'>Caughtintherains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip Girl (TV 2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2x25, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Chuck Bass - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Suite 1812, chair, honeymoon phase, palace hotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Season 2 finale. What happened after Chuck said "I love you." to Blair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Start of the Honeymoon Phase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the Drabbles Series about random moments with Gossip Girl characters. Comment your suggestions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Start of the Honeymoon Phase</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chuck and Blair had just became an official couple.</p><p>He surprised her with a gift that was the only thing she truly wanted. </p><p>It was made up of three words and eight letters.</p><p>And so like newlyweds, they started to enjoyed each other.</p><p>They celebrated by being ensconced inside the Palace's suite 1812 for days.</p><p>Exploring each other physically, emotionally and mentally on a whole new level.</p><p>Never leaving, the two of them made up for the time they have lost.</p><p>As they stared into each other's eyes, they conveyed their feelings.</p><p>Both of them were incredibly and unexplainably euphoric.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>